Landfall
by Degan
Summary: A (late) Christmas gift for Thess. Millennium's flight to Brazil. Complete, though edits may occur.
1. Das Wecken

_A/N: _For Thess, who wished to have a story of Millennium arriving in South America. Unfortunatly, several ideas popped into my head, so this is going to be a multi-chapter ficlet.

Degan besitzt nicht Hellsing, Der Freischütz oder nichts.

* * *

_Thirsty, so thirsty._

She forced her eyes open, and then mashed them shut them again as the harsh lights bit at her retinas. They were so much brighter than the candlelight she was used to.

Or was it that she hadn't had her eyes open in…years? Centuries?

Eons?

Opening her eyes again, squinting against the pain and forcing them to adjust despite the tears, she looked around, and spied a pudgy man reading in a chair across the room. There were a great many things she couldn't identify, and music was playing from an oddly shaped device in the corner.

She worked her mouth, but no words came from her parched throat. A raspy gasp slipped out, causing the man to look up.

"Ah, you're avake, Fräulen." He stood, placing the book down in the chair. She could see its title.

_Mein Kampf. _

She tried to speak again, and managed to get out a cracked word.

"Thirsty," she rasped.

The man nodded, pulling a large flask from one of the pockets of the strange clothing he was wearing. It was black with strange insignia on it, a military looking uniform. He had something at his hip that she couldn't identify. He tilted her head up and put the bottle to her lips, tipping the liquid in gently.

Sweet, warm blood flowed down her throat, quenching her throat and returning some of her strength. She drank greedily until the flask was drained.

"Better now, Fräulen?"

She nodded, licking the last vestiges from her lips. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice still weak.

"Who am I? Vell, now, vhat a silly question to ask." He returned to the chair and sat down, closing the book and tucking it in his pocket. "My name, dear Fräulen, is Montana. I'm a Captain in the German Army. Vhat is your name?"

She blinked. "I, I don't remember."

"Hast it truly been that long, Fräulen?"

Her head spun. "Vhat year is it?"

He smiled, his pudgy cheeks plumping. "1942, and ve are about to make a great accomplishment, vith your help."

She looked at him in confusion. "Vhat do you mean?"

"You, my dear, are going to be the model for vhat ve shall be making. Wampires, a great legion of wampires."

She smirked.

"Sounds like fun. Who do I get to bite first?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nein, nein, dear girl. First ve haf to get you back to health." He turned to leave.

"Captain," she said.

"Ja?"

"Vhat is the name of this opera?"

"Der Freischütz. The Sharpshooter."


	2. Der Flug

A/N: once again, I don't own anything...

* * *

_Thirsty, so thirsty._

Major Montana Max walked down the cramped corridor of the U-313. He and his command staff had commandeered the vessel shortly after the attack, fuming and wishing for revenge.

It had been a debacle. They had managed to create artificial ghouls, but on the eve of starting to mass produce the artificial vampires, they had been attacked by Hellsing. That damned child and monster and destroyed their facility just before they could do more than implant the device into his closest officers and immediate subordinates. His grand scheme, his dream to live for the joys of war limitlessly had been derailed.

But only for the time being. He and his group were at this moment on the way to Brazil, where a small facility had been set up with what records and equipment he could sneak out of the Fatherland without getting caught. But even that had a price tag on it. Several Colonels had demanded a place with the Millennium project and the Führer had granted them their wish.

He gritted his newly gained fangs. It was his project, and damn them all for dictating the path of Order 666.

He bumped into something and was about ready to snap when he saw who it was that he had collided with.

"My apologies, Dok. I vas lost in thought again."

His chief scientist looked down at him and shook off the apology. His lab coat, once pristine was now perpetually stained with the latest meal. "Do not concern yourself vith it, I understand your frustrations. Vhich reminds me, Rip vishes to see you at your earliest moment."

The Major nodded. The vampire had been useful as a test subject and model, and in recompense for her difficulties he had granted her a position in the Letzte Battallion as a Lieutenant. It was the most he could do without having to go to his 'superiors' for permission.

He found the vampire on the conning tower of the U-boat. She was gazing out at the night sky, getting used to the glasses she now wore. She was wearing a uniform, but looked somewhat out of place in it, the clothes hanging from her lanky form still. Her hair drifted in the wind, the one curl defying the breezes' caress.

"Dok said you vanted to see me?" he said.

She turned to him, the freckles on her face standing out against the pale skin. "Ja," she said.

He waited. She tended to get long winded when she wanted to ask for a favor. She had taken her place as a subordinate without much fuss, but she did seem to resent the tests they had performed on her somewhat.

"Vhen ve reach the mainland, vhat vill our orders be?" she asked, looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Ve'll be setting up a base first, then ve'll try to recreate vhat ve've managed to do to this point."

She looked at him. "Und Hellsing?"

"Ve vill deal vith them vhen the time is right. Ve haf to do more research on this 'Alucard' before ve attempt another insurgence."

He looked out at the distant blot of land. "But ve vill haf our revenge."

She looked out as well. "Be careful, Herr Major. Even Kaspar was sure of his victory over Samiel."

He smiled. "You are our counter to Samiel, Lieutenant. You are one of the hunters that shall bring our target down."

She started to sing.

"_Tiere der Weiden, Tiere der Wälder! Schrei, der Ton meines Jagdhorns hallt durch die Hügel nach! Meine Gewehrkugel schlägt die Markierung immer, so steht das Jagdrevier den Jägern!_"

* * *

Helpfull German Translation: Beasts of the pasture, beasts of the forest! Cry, the sound of my hunting horn resounds from the hills! My rifle bullet shall always hit the mark, and thus the hunting ground becomes the hunters! 


	3. Ankunft und Erneuern

The Major looked out at the land in front of him, covered in dense trees and brush, animals crying out in their hunting or their mating. He smiled as he surveyed the surrounding land, his new domain. The advance team should have the base ready for occupation by now.

"You're slow, Herr Major."

He turned, looking at the tiny form of the wolf-boy that had appeared out of nowhere. He was still getting used to the child's ability to appear from thin air, but he no longer jumped, much to the _wolfkinds_ disappointment.

"I did vhat I could, Varrant Officer. This ship can only move so fast vithout detection."

The boy grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. "There is some bad news, I'm afraid."

"Vhat is it, Schrödinger? I'm in no mood for your games."

"The Opera House men are on their vay here as ve speak. They vill be commanding here as vell."

The Major placed his hand on his forehead. "_Scheiße, aller Sachen, zum zu beschäftigen_."

Schrödinger snickered at his masters cursing, then yelped as he was plucked from the ground.

"I thought ve had talked about being disrespectful, Varrant Officer. The Major is the only thing between you and the other vorld."

"It's alright, Dok. Ignore him, is vhat he said true?"

Dok bowed his head as he dropped the boy. "Ja, I'm afraid. Vord arrived an hour ago. They managed to escape from the bunker before it vas destroyed. They plan to oversee the revenge of Der Führer here. They vill arrive on board the _Feigling_ tomorrow."

The Major smirked at the name the scientist had given the ship. "It seems I may haf to deal vith them a vhile longer then. No matter." He stepped onto the sandy soil and started walking for the base.

"It's time to restart the research, Dok. Order vhat you may need, and call on Rip for any matter you may need her for."

"This time ve vill not fail. Take however long you need."

He smiled. "Hellsing and Alucard_. Wir zerquetschen sie unter unseren Aufladung Fersen."_

_

* * *

_

Handy German Translations: _Scheiße, aller Sachen, zum zu beschäftigen - _shit, of all that I must deal with.

_Feigling: _Craven

_Wir zerquetschen sie unter unseren Aufladung Fersen: _We will crush them under our boot heels.


End file.
